black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eme
is a slave aboard the Andromache. She is chained up behind Mr. Scott. Biography Season One After Mr. Scott is captured, chained, and enslaved by Dyfed Bryson, he is placed in the slave holding cell. The slaves hope to use the pirates' boarding as their means of escape. Mr. Scott is unwilling to help them, as he is loyal to Eleanor Guthrie and will not allow his actions to harm her. Eme pleads with him, saying that he is not just throwing his life away, but that of every slave in the hold as well. When the pirates learn about the slaves, they send in a tool to help them break their chains. However, them moving to get the tool draws one of the soldiers down to inspect them. Mr. Scott tells the man that Eme is the one causing the noise. As the main picks up Eme and throws her against the wall, Scott comes in behind and strangles him to death, then takes the tool and uses the noise caused by the pirates to cover the sound of him breaking the chains. They make their way up into the bunker, and begin attacking the men inside, during the fight, Eme sees an injured Bryson crawling to a explosive trap they set up, and kills him before he can set it off and kill everybody on the ship. She is later seen on the Walrus with the rest of the freed slaves, and is with them when they escape the Urca de Lima. Back at Nassau, Eme and the rest of the slave are confined by Eleanor Guthrie. While they did help take the ship, and none on the island really care, they cannot just free the slaves. Mr. Scott becomes an advocate trying to find a way to secure their freedoms. With help from several captains and crews, including Flint's, they are able to gather funds to free all the slaves, who spread out among the populace of Nassau, most of the women being employed by the bar. Season Two Eme recruits Babatunde to work for Eleanor as a bodyguard after O'Malley's death at the hands of Ned Low. Eleanor asks Babatunde if he understands what the job requires of him and he says yes. Eme says that she knew Babatunde’s sister before they were taken captive, and she trusts him with her life. Eme prepares food for Abigail Ashe in the Tavern after she is freed from her imprisonment. Flint then arrives and introduces himself to Abigail. Eme announces to Eleanor that Mrs. Mapleton has arrived at the Tavern to meet with Eleanor while she is in the middle of a conversation with Frasier. Eleanor is surprised that Mapleton has come to her, and Eme tells her that the former madame said it was urgent. Eme helps clean Richard Guthrie’s body in preparation for his funeral. Eme arrives at the Tavern to find Frasier, Mrs. Mapleton and other business associates of Eleanor meeting in her office. Eme apologizes and tells them that if Eleanor had told her they were having a meeting, she would have put out refreshments. Eme then realizes that Eleanor is not there and she asks about her whereabouts. Eme is then told about Eleanor’s arrest. Season Three Eme continues to work in the Tavern under Max's ownership. While the pirates are receiving pardons, she clears several cups off the table Max and Idelle are sitting at. Eme sees John Silver and his men enter the Tavern's common room at night. She then goes to the kit chens, where she meets Madi. Madi has come to Nassau from the Maroon Island to retrieve a store of guns hidden by Mr. Scott. Eme is the person whom Mr. Scott trusted to know about the existence of the ex-slave community and the hidden guns. Eme asks where Mr. Scott is, for no one has seen him recently. Madi quickly answers that he is fine but then admits that he is dying. Eme offers her condolences, and Madi asks for a risky favor. Eme promises to do anything she can. Eme and her agents transport most of the stockpile directly to the ''Walrus. ''They move as much as they can without drawing attention. Season Four Eme continues to work in the Tavern throughout the turmoil that envelops New Providence Island. Her status as a spy for the Maroons is not discovered by Berringer or anyone else allied with Woodes Rogers. After the invasion of Nassau fails and the Pirate Resistance splits due to infighting between Flint and Madi's faction and Billy's, Flint and Madi are left with only a dozen men at their disposal. Madi goes into Nassau Town to assess the situation and see what allies are left to them. Madi meets with Eme and informs her of what happened. She tells Eme that there has to be support for their cause in Nassau, however dormant. Eme says that once there was, but Nassau is too frightened to openly defy Rogers and his soldiers. Madi tells Eme that she and Captain Flint have lost more than she can know to reach this moment, adding that Flint is waiting with a small force of men. Eme asks if Long John Silver is with them, and Madi tells her that he died in the bay. Eme then tells her that Silver is alive, and a posse just departed for the Wrecks to capture him. Madi is able to inform Flint and he and his men are able to rescue Silver and Israel Hands. Eme meets with Flint, Silver, Madi and their men at the Abandoned House that has become their temporary headquarters. Eme tells them that the execution of the prisoners taken from the invasion is scheduled for today, and Berringer stood in the square and said if Long John Silver had a problem with this he was welcome to show his face and voice it. Dooley points out that even if they could get through the outer defenses, ten of them walk into town and face what could be 100 soldiers. Flint says that everyone knows what is to happen when Long John Silver returns, all that remains is for him to return. Silver says it would help if Nassau knew he was coming, and asks if Eme can see to that. Eme promises that she'll see to it. When Flint, Silver and their men confront Berringer in the square, they are joined by the citizens of Nassau as well as pirates who had sided with them against Billy at the Underhill Estate. They are successful in taking control of Nassau Town from Rogers' men, but Eleanor is able to lead the Governor's Council and several dozen soldiers to Fort Nassau. Image Gallery Eme and Scott S1E6.png emepro.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Civilian Category:Africans Category:Slave Category:Recurring Characters Category:Spy Category:Maroons